


Sci-fi/Aliens

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Season 3, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a very specific fear that aliens will come down to steal his organs and Kurt helps him feel a little bit safer. Set in season 3, with samcedes background!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sci-fi/Aliens

Sam’s been having these terrifying dreams, where evil aliens beam down from space and splice open his insides, steal his organs and use them to understand human anatomy.

He’s not completely sure if it’s because he’s been reading a lot of conspiracy theories lately or if it’s his subconscious mind warning him that it’s actually going to happen.

Basically, he can’t sleep anymore.

Every moment he’s afraid that some alien will catch him when he’s unconscious and steal his organs. On one hand, he would like to meet the aliens because that would be ridiculously cool, but on the other he really likes being alive  _with_  his organs intact. Especially right now because he finally worked out some issues with Mercedes and he thinks that maybe things could go okay for them.

Plus, his family is finally out of debt and he kind of wants to be around for nationals.

So he’s pretending to be asleep on the couch in the Hummel-Hudson residence, because he doesn’t want to bother anyone with his weird fears. He knows that they’ll just shake their head at him and tell him that aliens aren’t real and that he has nothing to be afraid of.

But the last dream he had  _felt so real._

He never particularly enjoyed the darkness anyway, there was too much uncertainty in it. It doesn’t help that he misses his parents and his siblings. If he was afraid of aliens he knows that his little sister and brother would protect him. He knows that it’s supposed to be the other way around, that he’s supposed to protect them, and  _he does._ They protect him too though, in the little things. The way they cuddle close to him when he gets nervous about a test. Or sing to him when he can’t sleep.

He misses them, he misses feeling  _protected._

He knows that he’s just a teenager and that he will always have his parents support and love but after everything that he’s been through he doesn’t feel very much like a  _kid_ anymore.

He’s done things that other people his age would never even imagine. So he can’t help but think these fears are a little childish.

And maybe he’s projecting a little, with this new fear of aliens coming to get him, but he still feels terrified deep in his bones and he doesn’t know who to turn to, if there’s anyone he  _can_ turn to.

As he’s trying to imagine ways to fight aliens, the potential weapons in the room, he hears the stairs creak and he gets up off the couch with a start.

He looks around frantically for something, anything he could use to protect himself but he realizes that he probably won’t stand a chance against an extraterrestrial with the level of intelligence they likely possess.

So he thinks about just surrendering, if maybe it’ll protect the other people in this house. At least then he’ll have been good for something; his organs will have at least helped him repay those who helped him out when he needed it most.

The light turns on and Sam flinches, only to see Kurt’s sleepy face looking confused.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Kurt mumbles, walking over to the kitchen. Sam follows him, and says, “You didn’t, I was already awake.”

Kurt shrugs and turns on the stove, pulling out the ingredients for tea. “You want some?” he asks.

Sam nods, because maybe it’ll help him relax and feel less jumpy. Plus, he kind of wants to keep Kurt around for a little longer so he has someone to distract him from the nervousness he feels running through his veins.

Kurt’s a pretty intuitive person, Sam knows this from firsthand experience since Kurt was the first and one of the only people who even realized that something was wrong with him back when he lived in the motel. So he’s not all that surprised when Kurt asks, “You okay?” after they settle at the dining table, sipping their cups of tea.

“Not really,” Sam responds.

Sam sees Kurt nodding at him to continue and he doesn’t really know where to begin, so he blurts out, “I’m scared that aliens are gonna steal my organs.” He avoids eye contact with Kurt because he doesn’t want to see him look at him like he’s an idiot, he  _hates_ when he gets that look from people.

Kurt isn’t laughing though, and he doesn’t seem like he’s judging him, so Sam thinks he’s safe. Kurt stares at him for a second though, and after a beat, he mutters, “I used to think that a monster lived under my bed. I still don’t look under there at night, in case I was right.”

Sam grins a little, because he knows that Kurt’s trying to make him see that everyone has irrational fears every now and then, and Kurt grins back.

There’s silence again after that, for a while, they both just enjoy each other’s company and sip at the tea that’s warming their bellies before Kurt says, “You wanna watch a few episodes of Doctor Who? I’m sure if an alien  _was_ out to get you, Ten would have your back.”

“Kurt, you only like Ten because you think he’s handsome.” Sam wants to laugh a little at how blatant Kurt’s crush on David Tennant is, but he’s appreciative of the gesture.

“Hey, I didn’t say it. You did,” Kurt grumbles.

Sam does laugh this time, and he says, “Thanks, Kurt. But I think I’m actually a little sleepy now.”

“Good, I’m glad. You  _do_ have a big date with Mercedes tomorrow, I’m sure you want your beauty sleep.”

Sam blushes, he can’t help it at the mention of Mercedes, and Kurt smirks at him, swiftly picking up both their mugs and placing them in the sink.

Sam whispers goodnight to Kurt’s retreating figure and Kurt turns to nod back at Sam.

That night, when Sam has a dream about the aliens that want to kill him,  _he’s_  The Doctor and Kurt’s right there with him as his companion. He feels safe for the first time in weeks.


End file.
